Bubblebaths
by ladyyoko86
Summary: This is not yaoi. Natsu catches Gray taking a bubble bath and hilarity ensues.


Bubblebaths

"Ice princess, I had no idea you were this girly" Natsu hooted with laughter.

"Shut it pyro" Gray growled as he stood up and wrapped a towel around himself. Gray stormed to his room and Natsu followed him laughing hysterically. Gray shot him daggers and Natsu finally stopped; well sort of, between snickers he said "So bubblebaths, huh?" Gray glared at his roommate and shot back "None of your business!"

Natsu continued to nag and nag until Gray finally broke down and told him. "You have to keep this a secret." Natsu nodded and Gray continued "Well its Juvias fault really. After an intense job a while back. . .. "he launched into a long spiel about how he figured out that bubblebaths were the best way to relax after a particularly hard mission. Natsu's eyes glazed over in boredom. Gray finally finished his explanation and said, "You can't tell anyone, pyro!"

Natsu grinned wickedly and replied "Alright, but you have to do something for me." Gray groaned, he knew he would regret this but said "What do you want me to do?"

The next day Natsu showed up at the guild rather early. He seemed overly excited about something, everyone noticed his behavior but dismissed it. Natsu acted strangely every day. He kept checking the time, which was odd for Natsu. It was about the 50th time Natsu had asked Lucy what time it was she slammed her hand in the table and cried "Natsu, what is going on?"

"Nothing!" he replied staring at the door. Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Natsu was about to ask her for the time again, when the guild doors opened and someone stepped in. The guild fells silent. Natsu grinned widely and then burst out laughing! Gray walked slowly into the guild and kept his head down. All eyes were focused on his and soon one by one his guildmates started chuckling. He cringed when he heard a female voice say "Hey Gray looking sexy! That skirt really compliments your eyes!" He looked in Cana's direction and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster.

Lucy looked up from her book to see what had the guild in an uproar and her jaw dropped when she says Gray. Natsu roared "Gray, you should have told us you like to cross dress!" That was the last straw, Gray jumped towards Natsu and the both fell to the floor. Fists began to fly and clothes started to pile up on the floor, mainly the outfit Gray had worn. The two rolled on the floor shouting and brawling until a certain red haired made stood over them. She cleared her throat and the fight came to a complete halt. Both boys gulped as they saw Erza, they unclenched their fists and stood up slowly.

"What is going on here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Ask pyro here" Gray said as he shoved Natsu. Natsu launched into an explanation, but conveniently forgot to leave out the detail about gray in the bubble bath. Erza stopped his saying "Wait, back up. Gray enjoys taking bubblebaths?!" a wide smile spread across her face and Gray facepalmed, his secret was out. The entire guild started laughing again, Gray advanced towards Natsu but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who had stopped him and shuddered, it was Lucy and she was furious.

Gray stepped out of her way and watched with a smile as Lucy started verbally assaulting Natsu, soon she started hitting him with her book. Gray could make out a few words some of the being "my favorite skirt" and "how dare you!" The smirk on Natsu's face fell away and he soon hunched down and took the full Lucy wrath. Gray tiptoed away and ran smack dab into Juvia. "Gray-sama, it is true?" she asked her eyes brimming with tears. "Do you love Lucy?" she whispered. Gray looked confused as a tear fell down her face, "Where did you get that idea from?" he asked. However, Juvia did not answer she continued to cry. He tried to console her the best he could but words weren't working. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down, he pulled her close and kissed her. When they parted Juvia blushed and Gray said "No Juvia." Juvia clapped her hands and jumped into his arms, and asked "So Gray-sama, why were you wearing that skirt?" IF Gray could have facepalmed he would have but a certain water mage was making it hard. He put her down and explained to her what had happened.

"So, Lucy it not my love rival?" Juvia asked Gray her eyes wide. "No, Juvia. You are my one and only!" Juvia once again clapped her hands and pulled Gray in close for another kiss.


End file.
